


I'm Willing to Try Anything Once

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron Dad, M/M, he just wants to be in his own gd livingroom without seeing sex ok?, spider son, tony stark is so done y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous said to tonystarkisaslut:Can I have Harley and Peter please? 🗶 “I’m willing to try anything once”





	I'm Willing to Try Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Harley is 18, Peter is 16 in this one.

Harley kisses Peter roughly, grinding up against his ass. “Fuck darlin’, yer drivin’ me insane with yer sexy body.”

Peter moans and grinds back down, pulling away from the kiss and smiling. “I want you inside me Harls, I want it right now.”

“Ya wanna try right here? In front ‘a god and ever’one who walks in?”

“I’m willing to try anything once” Peter says, cheeky grin on his face.

Harley growls and starts to take Peter’s pants off. “Yer gonna regret that someday.” He teases.

Peter stands and takes his pants and boxers off, and pulls Harley out of his pants without taking those off. He kinda wants to feel the zipper against his skin when he rides Harley. “Shut up and stretch me,” He says, taking Harley’s fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. He makes them good and slobbered on before letting go. 

Harley is going to pass out one of these days; Peter is so fucking hot, he makes Harley’s blood run all the way south. Harley slips two fingers inside, knowing Peter can take it. “Ya little slut, all ya can think about is fuckin’, ain’t it? That’s all ya ever want.”

Peter moans and rides the fingers, moving his hips back and forth. He’s leaking onto Harley’s shirt, but he doesn’t think Harley will mind.

After a third finger, Harley pulls his hand back. He spits on his hand and strokes his cock, then leads the head to Peter’s hole. “All yours, darlin’,” He says.

Peter sinks down with a moan, fully seated now. Jesus, Harley’s accent does things to him. Currently, it’s making him bounce on the older boy’s cock. “Uh, uh, uh, so big Harls, you fill my slutty hole up so good!”

Harley groans and pulls Peter in for a kiss now, licking into his mouth. “Fuck darlin’, you feel so good around my cock. Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“uh, uh, oh, oh god, your cock is so good Harley. This big fat cock always rams my sweet spot, ev’ry time, dunno how you-oh- how you do it- ah!”

Harley holds Peter’s hips still and fucks up into him, dragging the younger down. “Yeah, this cock makes ya feel so good, huh? It’s yers, darlin’. This cock is all yers, it belongs to ya.”

Peter moans, high pitched and needy, and spurts his cum all over Harley’s shirt.

Luckily for the over stimulated boy, Harley doesn’t last much longer either and finishes inside Peter. 

Peter lays on Harley, cock still inside him, breathing heavily. 

“One god damn normal morning, that’s all I fucking ask for, but noooo, I have to walk in on my son having sex on the couch, I can’t have one…” Tony’s voice trails off as the door slams.

Peter giggles and kisses Harley. “Okay, maybe this was a one time ‘try’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
